


Breeders Anonymous

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Female Characters, Foot Fetish, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Other, Stranger Sex, gagging, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction winner for two people on furaffinity.Duffi wants to have a child, but has had little luck with finding someone for it naturally. Sam, who works for an organization that caters to women like Duffi, is more than happy to ensure she'll be a mother.





	Breeders Anonymous

It was hard to say whether or not she found herself able to buy happiness or not, but the money she had paid at the front counter of the ‘hotel’ and the money that had transferred from her bank account last week to the person she’d be meeting tonight could certainly be considered as an investment in her long term happiness. After carefully choosing a breeder whose appearance and genetics matched what she had in mind for having a child, they’d come to a price and arrangement to have a session in the comfort of a nice room, and now, Duffi could feel her tail wag in subtle but genuine excitement as she heard a knock on the door; she’d left it unlatched and shown herself into the bathroom to make sure she was at least presentable when her company arrived. The other person had the room number, the information texted to pick up the spare key, and she found herself perhaps even a bit nervous over what was to come.  
  
“Come in,” Duffi called from the bathroom, from where she’d wrapped herself in lingerie; while she didn’t have any intention of forming a strong attachment to whoever was giving her the gift of motherhood, she still wanted to make sure it would be easy for them to be attracted enough to make it easy on them to get it up.  Duffi’s gaze was bright as she slipped from the bathroom following hearing the door open, then close behind her mystery guest. Stepping from it, she had to swallow briefly. Sam was even more stunning in person, her hips hugged by the shapely jeans that rode low, showing the soft fur of her belly from where her shirt clung above them. Sam had already been in the process of letting her bag drop to the ground, her gaze warm as she took in the sight of Duffi lingering near the bathroom door, wrapped in a soft, teal teddie. The red panda let out a slow whistle of admiration.  
  
“Oh, you’re going to make a beautiful mother.”  
  
Duffi felt her cheeks warm with the observation, and without further waiting, Sam was stepping forward with a sly look in her eye. The sight of the woman already had heat stirring in her loins, and the panda was more than ready to get started with fulfilling the contract she was getting paid for. “One small stipulation. This works best when the mother to be is a little…restrained,” Sam spoke with a glimmer in her eye, leaning down to press a few teasing, affectionate kisses to Duffi’s jaw and the curve of her neck. “If you don’t mind, of course.” The low, suggestive way that she teased the words out as she moved, her hands settling against Duffi’s hips, made Duffi give a delighted little gasp.  
  
“I don’t mind,” Duffi answered quickly, her words ending in a soft squeak as Sam’s hands moved from her hips to give a firm squeeze to the plush curve of her ass.  
  
“Good. I’ve brought some toys.” The words are spoken in a purr against one of Duffi’s flopped ears, and with a few coaxing movements, Sam had the woman moving to the bed. “Be a dear and go ahead and connect these to the headboard while I get undressed.” Sam was gone from her teasing kisses just as quickly as she’d given them, moving to the bag she’d brought with her, moving to her bag to fetch two leather straps, placing them with confidence in Duffi’s open palms. At seeing them, Duffi’s tail gave a few excited shakes, the meeting with her breeder a little more interesting than she’d anticipated. She was quick to obey though, moving to fasten the base of the straps to the upper holds of the headboard of the bed. Meanwhile, Sam moved to pull another strip of leather from the bag, making a slow, conscious effort to undress as she watched the other move with such vigor around the room. She was truly excited for what they were doing, it seemed.  
  
That alone was enough to have Sam standing firm, the thickness of her dark cock pressing up against the full curve of her stomach, matching the equally dark nipples set against the white fur of her chest. Glancing back once more to the red panda who was now fully naked, she felt that warmth that had settled in her cheeks sink lower, settling into the pit of her stomach as she saw the sizable cock that Sam now had on display, one hand wrapped around it to give it a few, pleasant strokes as she watched the way  Duffi’s body pressed one knee into the mattress, finishing securing the straps. “Lay back. Het comfortable,” Sam instructed, and Duffi was all too eager to agree.  
  
She moved, reclining comfortably back on the pillows, and with a little movement from Sam (who teasingly pressed her cock against the other’s arm while securing the straps around one wrist, then the other) it wasn’t long until her hands were bound up, hanging from the headboard while Sam moved to finally settle between her legs, her palms exploring up her thighs as she parted them to make a little more room for herself at first. Sam slid her knees under Duffi’s thighs, lifting her a bit as she reached back for the gag, giving a tiny wink.  
  
“Don’t want you getting the hotel staff called on us now, do we?” she questioned, and from the little tail-thump against her thigh, the prospect of being gagged both surprised and excited her all over again as she opened her mouth for the soft, clean leather to be fitted in a gag that went behind her head. Afterwards, Sam leaned back to admire the work of her careful bindings, before she shifted her weight forward, lifting Duffi’s legs to rest on her shoulders. Slowly, carefully, she lifted the panties of the teddie set up the curve of her ass, to her thighs, letting it stop there as she readjusted. It wasn’t long until Sam was letting the thickness of her warm cock rest against the top of Duffi’s labia, rubbing teasingly there. It’s a sight to watch the dog’s breath hitch in her chest, her breasts rising against the restraint of her bra and the sheer fabric of the lingerie at the feeling.  
  
“Does it feel good?” Sam asked gingerly, rolling her hips forward to give the slightest amount of friction, skin to skin, before she continued with the other’s panties, making the careful show of pushing Duffi’s knees back to her chest. It’s a tight position, but one that Sam knew well to work in cases like this—the deeper she could get, the more likely the dog under he was to conceive easily. Duffi, not one to leave such a question hanging though, let out a sweet little moan, nodding her head as her eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of the heat of Sam’s cock bare against her.  
  
If such little things had Duffi already flushed and moaning, Sam was thinking it was probably best that she’d gagged her after all. Finding that Duffi’s panties were catching against the stockings the girl had put on, though, Sam took the liberty of peeling those off as well. With the position that Sam had pressed her into, it gave Sam the pleasure of seeing that Duffi truly _had_ made herself as presentable as possible, her toenails painted in the same cute colors that matched her lingerie. The sight made her grin a little, the pads of the cute dog’s feet cute and perfect like the rest of her. She pressed a kiss to the sole of Duffi’s feet, before with a bright glance, she pressed a kiss to her little toe, pulling the foot closer while she started to rock her hips back and forth. It’s to encourage the girl under her to feel every inch of the thick cock that would soon be inside her, and it kept Sam’s hands and mouth busy lest she tease her too severely. Wrapping her lips around one of the cute, painted toes, Sam felt Duffi give another gasp under her, wriggling them in surprise. In teasing warning, Sam sucked gently at the smallest one at the end of her foot, before her kisses and little licks trailed along the rest of her toes until she felt exactly what she was aiming for—under the thickness of her cock, Duffi was _wet._ Letting the other’s toes slip from her mouth with a teasing little pop, it was clear the warmth of her mouth and imagining _other_ things had left Duffi squirming and ready. Gently, Sam lowered her feet and legs on either side of her hips again to get to the main event. Her eyes bright as she focused on Duffi’s features to watch her reaction, she reached down, positioning herself properly to rub the tip of her cock against the source of the slick heat, pressing gingerly there to start parting the warm, tight heat around the head of her cock.  
  
She was slow, intentionally so—nothing good ever came out of hurting a partner, and she could feel Duffi all but shaking under her as Sam took her sweet time in sinking into the tight, wet heat of the bare slit around her. Sam parted her lips to exhale, feeling every little pulse and shiver around her, feeling her cock twitch in the slick cunt around her. The further she moved, the more she leaned forward, one hand holding her up over Duffi’s body while her free one explores up the inside of the thin fabric covering her belly. Her thumb rubs circles, almost suggestively, over the flatness of Duffi’s stomach, before it ventures up further. By now, she was more than half way in, taking a few moments to breathe and to make sure the girl could adjust. Judging from the half-lidded, admiring gaze that Duffi was giving her, she was doing _just_ fine.  
  
Finally, her fingers dip up under the bra of the lingerie set, pushing it up so Sam could brush her thumb tentatively against one pink nipple. Duffi gasped sweetly into the gag, her hips rolling up encouragingly from the slowness of Sam’s thrusts, driving the panda just a little deeper in her, but also in reaction to the teasing of her sensitive, soft breasts. The pressure up on the fabric also liberates the other breast from the constraints of the bra, and with how far she now leaned over her partner, Sam had the full ability to tilt forward, her tongue flattening and teasing up against the other exposed nipple. Duff squeaked against the gag, and her moan was an immediate, clear response. That moan was enough to tempt Sam further, and without much more delay, her hips jerked forward.  
  
“Mm!” The sound from Duffi’s gagged mouth is almost delicious as Sam pressed hip to hip, giving a soft groan of her own as she felt herself press fully within the other, and her little groan teases one sensitive nipple as she open-mouth kissed it, scraping her teeth gently against the risen, sensitive bud at the tip of the nipple. Each time she did, she could feel Duffi pulse and tighten around her in delight. Sam teased the nipple with a press of teeth that wasn’t quite a bite, before sucking at it teasingly.  
  
When she pulled back, it’s with a little noise of suction, sticking her tongue out to tease it before speaking. “These will be nice and full of milk, soon. Just like this’ll be nice and full, too,” She hummed, her palm brushing down over her belly, sinking slower to tease Duffi’s clit. As the words slip from her lips, she moves slowly, starting to pull back. Her thrusts are shallow at first, not pulling out enough to do much more than tease and prepare the other for worse. This passed, for the first half dozen rocks of hip against hip, before Duffi made such a desperate, pleading little noise that Sam couldn’t help but apologetically kiss the cleft between her breasts. “Hold still,” She coaxed, sitting back up to take a firm grip of Duffi’s hips.  
  
The first time she pulls out, she does it fully, to where she sees Duffi’s juices slick on the length of her cock, before she dips it right back in, driving to the hilt and making the mother-to-be under her arch up from her bindings, rocking her hips up again. It seemed no matter how wide she’d stretched her, Duffi took Sam back in with just the same tightness as before, each thrust working against her and Sam was finding herself becoming undone much more quickly than she’d expected—then again, she hadn’t expected to get so lucky in such a pretty patron. Sam intended to make good on her promise on knocking her up, helped by the mental image of the same tied girl swollen with her child.  
  
The pace picked up quickly, with Sam sinking deeper on each thrust, her hips snapping forward and after a certain point, she was no longer pulling fully out before slamming herself deeper again. The temptation was too great as she felt her climax start to build, and her hand shifted up to free the gag from Duffi’s mouth. The effect is immediate, and Sam was immediately pleased to her hear gasping, pleasing little moans.  
  
“Please, please-“ Duffi gasped, squirming once to meet the next thrust, though Sam could feel her close to finishing.  
  
“Please what?” Sam hummed softly, one hand sliding teasingly low then as it brushed across her labia, just above where she was pumping into her still.  
  
“Breed me, please!”  
  
Sam shivered at the sound of being begged in detail, and finally, her fingers dipping low to start teasing Duffi’s clit in the middle of the heat of the moment.  That was enough of a sensation to drive Duffi over the tipping point, and Sam groaned softly as she felt the response, immediately—Duffi was cumming hard around her. That was enough finally to finish Sam off as well, and she felt the release instantly from the very depth of her sack. A few twitches had her cum flooding upwards, and quickly, she drove her hips flush with Duffi’s.  
  
The sensation of emptying herself, of pumping a heavy, restrained load deep into Duffi was more of a relief than she could have imagined. For the girl on the bed, feeling the deep twitch and the sudden, flooding sensation of cum rushing into her, left little doubt in her mind that Sam was making good on her promise to fill her utterly. The sensation, warm and entirely filling, made her intense orgasm all the more sweet and Sam’s climax ended long before her own, leaving Duffi breathless and sprawled under her, blissfully unaware until Sam pulled free, slowly, letting a thin trail of cum lingering behind to run down her thighs.  
  
Sam shifted for a moment, before starting to undo the clasps of her arms so she could relax fully, but with a spark in her eyes.  
  
“Let’s give you about ten minutes, then we’ll make sure it sticks with round two.”


End file.
